Twiddlebugs
]] ]] '''The Twiddlebugs' are a species of colorful insects who live in Ernie's Window Box. The Twiddlebugs seen most frequently on Sesame Street are a family of four. These Twiddlebugs often find themselves facing difficult challenges, such as taking their car to the zoo or hanging a postage stamp on the wall. Presented with such daunting situations, it would an easy thing for them to simply give up, and indeed they express despair when their initial attempts at solving these problems meet with agonizing failure. However, the Twiddlebugs persevere in the face of adversity, and through collective brainstorming and cooperation, they always manage to overcome even the most seemingly insurmountable tribulations, such as figuring out how to exit a roller rink. These moments of triumph are cause for celebration for the Twiddlebugs, who remain blissfully unaware that their ultimate solution is rarely the most logical. Characters The main Twiddlebug family consists of: * Thomas Twiddlebug (Papa Twiddlebug), performed by Jim Henson * Tessie Twiddlebug (Mama Twiddlebug), performed by Frank Oz * Timmy Twiddlebug (son), performed by Richard Hunt * Tina Twiddlebug (daughter), performed by Jerry Nelson Other Twiddlebugs have appeared in books, including Mayor Thaddeus Twiddlebug. The Twiddlebug species is seen in great numbers and a wider variety of colors, and different aspects of Twiddlebug life and culture are examined therein. Other Twiddlebug homes and communities exist in other windowboxes on Sesame Street. Twiddlebug Town is located in Elmo's windowbox. Performing The Twiddlebugs The high-pitched effect of the Twiddlebugs' voices was accomplished by recording the performers at slow speed, then playing the vocal tracks back at normal speed. The characters' very deliberate enunciation is a result of the performers' attempts to keep the dialogue comprehensible after it was sped up. In addition to being Muppets, the Twiddlebugs first appeared in computer-generated form in Sesame Street 4-D. Additionally, a new computer-generated Twiddlebug sketch premiered on the show in season 37's episode 4125. Rickey Boyd's studio Magnetic Dreams adapted the Twiddlebugs to CGI. Individual Sketches Twiddlebug Books * "Tina Twiddlebug's Big Adventure," from When Oscar Was a Little Grouch * Sherlock Hemlock and the Great Twiddlebug Mystery * The Adventures of Ernie & Bert in Twiddlebug Land * The Twiddlebugs' Dream House * Twiddlebugs at Work * Ernie and the Twiddlebug Town Fair Book appearances * Which One Doesn't Belong? (1981) Trivia * In the Who's Who on Sesame Street coloring book, the characters are incorrectly listed as Thomas (father), Tina (mother), Teddy (son) and Tessie (daughter). * The Spanish version of Sesame Street, Barrio Sésamo, translated the names of the characters as Los Nabucodonosorcitos, literally "The Little Nabucodonosor's", for king Nebuchadrezzar II the Great of Babylon, called Nabucodonosor in Spanish. * The German version of Sesame Street, Sesamstraße, called them Krabbelkäfer, which basically means "Crawlingbugs" or "Scuttlebugs". * Most of the time, Twiddlebugs are depicted on TV as miniature creatures, small enough to live in a window box. However, in an early segment, Kermit the Frog counted "happy little Twiddlebugs" at a Twiddlebug Party - most of whom were bigger than Kermit. See also * Twiddlebug Town * The Twiddlebug Game External Links *Tough Pigs Book Club : The Great Twiddlebug Mystery Twiddlebugs Twiddlebugs Twiddlebugs Twiddlebugs Twiddlebugs Twiddlebugs Twiddlebugs